Sweet Revenge
by Continental Drifter
Summary: Long are the days where I would breathe salty air. Long are the days where I would be perfect to avoid a beating from Gutt. Long are the days where I served Gutt. I have finally reached land with Diego, but are things as expected when the Sweet Revenge returns? Will I be able to confess to Diego my love before it's too late? Rated T now- bit of a scary scene...
1. New Life

Sweet Revenge

It's been a mere half an hour or so since I've been standing here, starting a new life. For the first moments, I felt strange, sad and hollow to see the ship and my crew mates struggle in the waters, fighting for survival as they clung onto Flynn, the brainless elephant seal. But those thoughts surpassed, and I was overcome with a great wash of relief. To finally be free again! How long ago it was to have my own group that really had my back!

Or herd, I should say.

When we hit land, Manny was ushered away with Ellie to greet everybody, and to make sure everyone was safe at this new island. Sid had gone off with his buddies to explore new areas. Peaches and Louis explored too, with Ethan and the posse.

It was just Diego and me.

Just as I wanted it to be.

He had already welcomed me into the herd, after I asked if he still me wanted me. We seemed pretty cool after that. All was good.

But now that we were together, as friends, not foes, it felt slightly different.

Awkward.

It was slightly better when I hated him, since I actually had something to say, something to do. I could make witty remarks, just to throw him off. I could pounce on him, and I could run, run away.

All these things I just did yesterday.

It'd odd, we met as enemies, and a day after, I'd fallen for him.

I shouldn't have. It was all in the tree, where I was acting as stubborn as a toddler, refusing the water. Then, I had abruptly changed my mind, and he gave it back to me.

And then, I called him soft, as I stuck my head out of the small opening in the tree. He swung around, annoyed I was calling him soft. In fact, he even told me he was a remorseless assassin.

Cute.

And there he was, standing there, eyeing me with his glowing green eyes. It was only just a short, tiny moment where I noticed that the small bonfire was glowing against his face, illuminating his features. I took it all in- the green eyes, white brows, golden fur…

All in that split second.

Ad I'd fallen for him.

And what an idiot I was to have run away. You wouldn't believe how much I debated on this issue. I was scraping away at the patched up wall, trying to escape. And finally, the wall dropped down, after all my effort.

But I stood there, frozen, as the breeze flew into the opening. The ocean's voice was lapping against the sand and I was debating if I should leave or not.

I recalled what happened the last night where Diego had told me that in a herd, everybody has each other's backs. Then I retorted that Gutt had my back.

He told me that Gutt didn't have mine this time- he pointed out that Gutt was sending any search parties to retrieve his first mate.

I stepped back into the darkness of my prison, hiding my emotions.

It was true. Gutt didn't really care. But perhaps his search parties got lost in the tiresome waters? Maybe Gutt was lost too, in a desperate hope for finding me?

Do not call me an idiot- it takes a while to register in your mind that someone you thought you could trust would seriously turn their back on you.

And that's why I escaped.

I escaped in disbelief, hoping that Gutt would care.

And so I sprinted across the sandy grounds the day Diego and the herd were planning the escape. I made it back to Gutt, and he actually showed some genuine concern for me that I was back. But when I admitted I was taken down by the saber, Diego, Gutt grew furious, and dug his claw into my throat.

And just like that, he made Squint first mate.

And just like that, I felt a deep regret dig into me. Now the herd was in danger, and I was in danger.

So I rescued them. When Diego had personally asked me to come with them, or come with him, I was caught between two lives.

The first one: To start over again, stay with Diego and his motley crew, and life normal life again?

The second one: To try and regain my position as first mate.

So I chose the first one. Until I saw Gutt trailing behind us. They wouldn't make it. No way. I stopped short as Diego lunged for the boat. He turned back, and saw me back at land.

'Shira! What are you doing?' he shouted.

And there, I stared back longingly, fighting back a choking voice. 'I've got your back,' I told him, just as if I were a part of his herd, and then, I risked my life in front of him, pushing debris in Gutt's way to avoid him making it to their ship.

The herd cheered as they sailed away, waving goodbye to us evil pirates. But Diego and I stared on at each other, his sparkling green eyes locked into my sapphire eyes. I held back my tears of sadness, knowing I'd never see him again.

But now what?

Here I am, with the love of life, the saber who helped me realize that there was more to life and now, I am going to start it.

But I can't,

I sneak a look at Diego, and realize.

We're not even mates.

This thought doesn't make me sad, but rather, awkward.

We've been standing here uncomfortably for ages. Everybody was paired off as they had their things to do. What could I do?

Sure, I was in love with Diego, but I hadn't declared that. Neither had he.

So we were just two secret lovers, occasionally taking shy glances at each other?

I guess so.

But that simply had to change.

I felt a lump in my throat. We didn't know what to do. We had nowhere to go.

I was brainstorming a list of things to suggest.

-Find a home? No, that was definitely not it. We couldn't even live together yet. We're NOT mates.

-Ask where the nearest watering area was? No, it would make him guilty for not being a gentleman and offering. Not that I cared.

-Go hunting.

Perfect.

Isn't that a genuine saber-tooth tiger thing?

I'm about to ask when I realize the sun's going down. Too late now- we've been standing around for several hours now.

I turn to Diego. 'It's getting dark…we should probably get moving.'

'Yeah,' Diego agrees, and he looks up into the sky. The sun is going down and it is getting pretty dark.

I start to walk, aimlessly, but Diego stops me.

'Wait- I've gotta show you something,' Diego says.

Great, I think. Just leave it to the final hours of the daylight time.

'It looks better against the sunset,' he adds, reading my thoughts.

'Sure,' I agree, and we both head towards the unknown.

He leads the way, walking across waterfalls, rocky cliffs, until we reach a really high point in the island.

'Wow,' I breathe, staring out at the view. You can see everything up here! Trees, valleys, rocks, waterfalls, and the unmistakable ocean with the sun setting down on it.

'This is beautiful!' I exclaim, staring at the vast valleys.

'Yes,' is all Diego says.

The day is perfect- auburn sky, blazing gold sunset, turquoise ocean, emerald green trees, and Diego.

But when I work up the gut to tell him how I feel?

I notice then the navy sky and stars. It's an even more exotic sight. A thousand diamonds twinkle in the sky, scattering everywhere, illuminating our high-standing point.

Diego walks me back down the mountain, and we search for the herd. I catch sight of Manny and his family, along with Sid.

'There you are!' Sid exclaims. I wander off towards the warm fire, and plonk myself beside it, warming myself up.

Sid shuffles toward Diego, and nudges him with his elbow. '_Bonding_ time?' he insists. Diego's face turns crimson and he turns away from Sid.

'Leave the tiger alone, Sid,' Ellie laughs, in spite of Diego's face. 'It's been a long day.'

After a while, everybody is sleeping. Sid is snoring, Manny is sleeping, and Ellie and Peaches are on the tree sleeping.

It's only Diego and me awake. I'm lying down with my paws next to my face. So is Diego. We're both staring at the flickering flames of the bonfire.

I have to say it. I have to say it now.

'D-D-Diego,' I stammer.

'Yeah?'

'I just wanted to say…thank you,' I say, hoping that it doesn't sound like me saying 'drop dead'. 'You know…for everything. For bringing me…here.'

Diego smiles- it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

'Anytime,' he says, and I can't help but smile too. 'Anytime.'

So I let my head rest on his shoulder as I fall asleep.


	2. Recalling Memories

It's early morning. Diego just left to go and hunt, and I'm now sitting in front of the ashen bonfire from the previous night. I'll have to admit that the head on shoulder thing was a first step, but now, as I sit here alone, it doesn't feel like anything.

I wonder what Diego thought.

But honestly, I can't go on like this. I can't just live in the herd with Diego, and we'll forever be friends. I know that option does sound reasonable, but I haven't seen any other saber around here.

What will I do when I'm in a heat? When I'm in season? Diego can surely tell when I am. How will he react? He'll probably keep his distance from me.

I'm hopeless. Defenseless. There's nothing I can do.

So, I am in love Diego. Hopelessly in love. But I just don't know how to tell him so. If he doesn't return my love, what happens then? Life would just be indescribably awkward in the herd.

I hear Diego's footsteps draw closer and louder. He's carrying a deer in his mouth. I can tell he's washed it- the deer is dripping wet. The herd hates it when he brings back bloody animals for his meals.

'Hey,' I say quietly, cautious not to wake up the herd.

He smiles with his mouth full. He drops the deer to the ground. 'Hey,' he replies, and lies down beside me as I start to gorge on the deer.

We sit there eating the deer in silence. How shall I bring up the topic?

'Shira,' Diego begins. He says my name so quietly, it's barely audible.

'Mmm?' I reply, chewing on a piece of deer flesh.

'I've been wondering for a while…'

My chance. This is it! Thank you, thank you, Diego!

'What did Gutt do to you after we left?'

My hopes sink to the ground.

'After I pushed the ice?'

'Yeah,'

I try to recall what happened. And when I do, I describe in detail.

'What the heck?' Diego questions. 'He climbed in between two glaciers and split them apart, to make a ship?'

'Yeah, 'I laugh, realizing how odd it was.

'If it took less than three seconds to do that, why didn't he do it beforehand? Like, instead of the making the hyrax do it for him?'

I hesitate to answer. Why didn't he? I then realize what a freak that overgrown monkey was.

'I don't know.'

There's another silence between us, and I realize I haven't answered his question.

'We got aboard our bird- err, new ship- and I told Gutt that I would explain. But I really should've kept quiet,' I begin. 'He grabbed my throat and threatened to have tiger skin on his wall, and he didn't care whose it was. After that he threw me across the ice…'

'Is that how you hurt yourself afterwards?'

'Yes.'

There's another silence between us, but not so awkward. We're sitting, pondering on the thoughts. I realize that I have a question for Diego.

'What happened to you after I stayed behind?' I ask curiously.

Diego gives me a long, long stare into my sapphire eyes.

Going to end it there! Hope you liked it! If you've seen the movie, you'll laugh as you recall what DID happen to Diego after they left Shira behind! I was super excited to do the next chapter since so many people liked it! Thank you, everybody who reviewed the previous chapter! You make my life better!

Diego: Do I _HAVE _to tell Shira what happened? You know, with all that kiss-

Shira: KISSING? WHAT THE HECK!

Diego: No, really, I can explain, Shira…

Shira: Kissing? *Squeal*

Diego, rolls his eyes: Girls. *in a mocking tone* Hehe, I'm so preety! Oh me gosh, it's a BOY! EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! OH ME GOSH IT'S A-

Shira *death stare*.

Diego (gulp).


	3. Close Answer

'Hey, Diego!'

Sid's unmistakable voice chimed through the dense forest. Diego looked up, and saw the sloth skipping towards them in his usual girly apparel.

'Catch!' he suddenly called out, and suddenly, a huge coconut came flying through the air, and Diego didn't have the time to obey Sid's command. SMACK! The coconut whacked Diego's face directly.

Sid's laugh chorused out, but was suddenly cut short after a herd of rhinoceroses stampeded past and stamped over him carelessly. Diego rubbed his face with his huge paw, rubbing where the coconut hit him. Sid got up, dizzily, and stumbled drunkenly to where Diego and I were.

'Oh, gee,' Sid mumbled, wobbling dangerously.

He ended up falling onto the ashes of the bonfire from the previous night.

'Hey, tiger,' Sid said.

'It's Shira,' Diego reminded him, before I could speak.

'Oh, I know,' Sid exclaimed. 'I'm just addressing both of you. Its difficult trying to remember that there's two of you now. So, I've got to like say _tigers_.'

'It's not _that _difficult,' I pointed out.

'Oh, but initially, we were a threesome, Sid explained, casually. His matted fur was sticking in different directions, and his rear was painted in black ash. I bit my lip to prevent laughing. The sloth stumbled to Diego and put the poor tiger in a headlock, which was a lazy one, due to the lack of power he had. 'Weren't we, Diego?'

'Whatever,' Diego mumbled.

'Stupid tiger,' Sid said, sulkily, and kicked the tiger's front leg. 'You gotta stop saying teenagerish stuff. Answer properly, like "No, dear Sid" or "Why, yes, of course, awe-inspiring Sid the sloth!" We're _adults _now.'

'Not sure about the_ "we're _part",' Diego shot back.

'That's what I mean, you gotta grow up,' Sid replied, misunderstanding Diego's hint.

'Not me!' Diego exclaimed, but Sid was too dizzy to hear.

'Anyway, Diego,' I started. 'I asked you a question.'

'You did?' Sid asked. 'When?'

'Not to you!' I turned to Diego. 'So?'

'So…what?' Diego replied.

I frowned at him. Sid looked confused, but his eyes widened as if he understood what was going on, which he really didn't.

'Oh…oh, my BAD for INTRUDING!' Sid exclaimed. 'Heh, heh, my BAD!

'What?' I asked.

'Oh…you guys are asking…ooh!' Sid giggled.

I squirmed at the thought.

'I am like _totally _sorry for intruding! This is like a private moment, right?!'

'No, that's okay, dear Sidney!' Diego drawled.

Sid, understanding that his statement to Diego backfired, was annoyed. 'It's Sid, buddy!'

'Can we please stop going off topic?!' I asked, irritated. 'I only asked you what happened after you left us. That's all.'

'Oh, like when you totally turned on Gutt?' Sid questioned. Diego looked nervous, suddenly.

'Yeah,' I replied. 'What happened?'

'Nothing much,' Diego said quickly. 'Sid, I think I hear your grandmother calling you. You'd better go now.'

'No, Gran has gone to her beauty spa. She'll be back tomorrow evening,' Sid brushed off Diego's comment. Panic streaked in Diego's face. 'Well, we had quite an eventful time, didn't we, Diego?'

'No. We didn't,' Diego snapped, bitterly.

'Yes, we had a most enjoyable time,' Sid said. 'We ran into…SIREN COVE!'

'Sirens?' I asked, excited. 'Wow! After being a pirate for years, I never really encountered them…we saw them luring fishermen from far off, but…no, I have never really seen one face to face! How did you escape?'

'Manny saved us. He was the one to realize they were sirens,' Sid said. 'It was pretty cool of him. I mean, Ellie and Peaches looked pretty real to me!'

'Aw, did he see Peaches, too? That's really sweet,' I said. 'What's the cove like?'

'Awesome,' Sid breathed. 'The mistiness of the fog is coloured, the night sky painted with starry diamonds…and my hot chick!'

I smirked, trying to picture who Sid's lady love might've been.

'Hot chick?' I asked.

'Yep! She was a mermaid- golden blonde hair, pink kissable lips…and she agreed with everything I AM! She said that she adores personal hygiene!' Sid exclaimed with delight.

'Sid, you do know that she wasn't _real_, right?' I remind him.

'Of course I know!' Sid says quickly. 'My grandmother has a siren, too. It was a huge, muscle sloth, holding a trident- and apparently, he had a mustache! Right, Diego?'

'I don't know,' Diego replied, honestly.

'Well, of course, you didn't know! You were too busy admiring _your _siren!'

'Sid-'

'Whoa,' I laughed, and turned to Diego, who was quietly turning crimson. I gave him a playful punch on his golden shoulder. 'Lil softie had a siren? Unbelievable.'

'Oh, it's true, alright,' Sid replied. 'Guess who it was?'

'Sid-'

'His dreamy girl…blue eyed saber…' Sid continued, in a sing-song voice.

'Sid!'

'Hot, hot, HOT!' Sid finished, and started laughing hysterically.

'Enough with the teasing,' I giggled, withholding a smirk at Diego. 'Spill the beans- who was it?'

'Oh, I'd better let _Diego _have the honors, Shira!' Sid replied, grinning at the shy saber.

'Nah, Sid,' Diego replied, trying to act casual, but was growing more uncomfortable at this situation.

'Fine, I'll do it,' Sid finished, and Diego became even more panic-stricken.

I perked my ears, waiting to find out just who Diego's lady love might've been.

'It was-'

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!'

We all spun around, alerted suddenly at that noise.

The island had gone quiet, and you could see all the residents reacting, trying to see the owner of this unknown noise.

'BOOOOOOOOOOM!'

There it went again, but this time, a huge figure could be seen appearing from the fog.

It looked like a ship, drawing into the wharf…

Ship?

The ship became slightly clearer, but you couldn't see the details of it. The figure was large, but then another figure appeared. This one was a passenger of the ship, swinging around like a monkey, holding a long telescope to its eye.

Monkey?

Then, a huge voice boomed out, one which I would always know and remember.

'Ahoy, down there!'

I froze, along with Sid and Diego. My claws dug into the dirt ground, and my breathing grew ragged and shaky.

Captain Gutt was back, with one ambition in mind.

To get his sweet revenge.


	4. One Spear

Hearing every groan of that ship was agony to my ears.

Screams of terror echoed through the forest, and I instantly knew that Gutt was caving in on trapped victims with his Sweet Revenge…

Sweet Revenge. Just thinking about it brought a painful chill running through my spine.

'What's going on, guys?' Sid asked, holding his paws.

'I don't know,' Diego replied, squinting at the huge shadowy figure approaching. 'Let's go check it out.'

'Let's _not_,' I insisted, retracting my claws from the dusty earth.

'Why not?' Sid asked. 'They could be refugees!'

'Sid, really?' I told him. I looked at both of them, watching the ship draw closer with piercing moans. 'Don't you see? Do you know what that is?!'

'Relax, Shira,' Diego said, calmly. 'I'm sure Sid could be right. There have been a lot of new faces around-'

A dying scream chimed through the forest, its intensity magnified by the wind's force.

Diego shuddered. 'But like I was saying, there is a possibility-'

Tears were stinging my eyes now. I'm a tough girl- born a pirate, and I'll die a pirate- but I don't know why this was happening. I inhaled deeply, but my breathing was still ragged.

Flashbacks were hurting my mind, flashbacks I've tried forgetting. Captain Gutt's icy voice thundering insults across the ship. Almost strangling me with one clawed finger after I admitted my defeat against Diego. Gutt taking my first mate position away from me because of that. Him throwing me across the ice of the Sweet Revenge, and me lying there in agony afterwards.

Captain Gutt. How I hated him so much, yet feared him as much.

'Don't you see?!' I cried out, mustering up all the boldness that remained inside me. 'It's Captain Gutt there, on the Sweet Revenge!' I screamed out, with tears flowing down my face.

Diego stared guiltily, even though none of this was his fault. Sid didn't look comfortable anymore, as realization dawned on him. The sloth sidestepped away into his own little area, and examined this danger that had now harbored on us.

I trembled, realizing what I really felt. I was scared, afraid like a little coward of my former cruel master. In disgust as myself, I turned my face away from the two and sniffled at the ground.

Diego walked towards me and tilted my chin up to face his eyes.

'Hey, hey,' he soothed, gently, his green eyes filled with concern. 'It's okay, it'll be alright.'

'No it's not,' I spat, and closed my eyes tight to block out the world.

'Look at me, Shira,' Diego said, calmly. I reluctantly opened my eyes again to face him. 'It is okay, do you understand? Everything will be under control. We've got each other to look out for- we're a herd, remember? We've got each other's backs, and we always will. We'll always be together.'

Somehow, the way he said 'we' in his last sentence didn't sound like he was specifically talking about the whole herd.

We continued looking into one another's eyes, but not for long, because a loud rumble descended on the island, indicating that Gutt was here.

Another rumble was herd, but this was relieving.

'Shira, Diego, Sid!' Manny's voice rang out. 'Are you alright? We've been worried sick!'

'We're alright,' Diego replied, and I blinked my eyes a couple times.

'Good,' Ellie said. I noticed that Crash, Eddie and Granny were seated upon her back.

'What you doin' down 'ere?' Granny demanded. She looked accusingly at Sid. 'You screw-up, Sid. I can smell ya fart from up 'ERE!'

We all refrained, both from Sid and Granny.

'Come on!' Manny exclaimed, and grabbed Sid around his waist, hurling him onto his back.

'Let's go!' Peaches yelled. 'Mum! Where's Louis?'

'Not again, Peaches don't make me go through this again!' Ellie exclaimed, but her eyes were concerned. 'Manny- go on ahead! I'll help Peaches find Louis!'

'No!' Manny yelled back. The roaring on the earth was excruciating, and nothing was audible. 'I'm not leaving you again!'

A huge rumble made the decision for us. The earth cracked, and Manny hurled himself over to his family. The responsible mammoth looked over to us. 'You two have to go on, find a way out of here! We need safety, please, you've got to go!'

'Where can we go?' shouted Diego. 'The ground around us isn't safe!'

'Go the shore!' Manny exclaimed in reply. 'You have to go! Don't let Gutt take you! Hurry!'

Diego and I set off, sprinting towards the coastal region. It was a dangerous route, because we would be vulnerable for capturing, and Gutt would definitely be looking for us.

We sprinted, faster than ever, and we reached the coast. It was unusually silent, and we saw the huge Sweet Revenge docked by the shore. It was large, bigger than I remembered.

'Come on!' Diego urged. 'Let's move!'

We ran along, but sand was hard to sprint fast in.

Diego and I made it out of the beach, thankfully. The ship was out of sight now, but danger was not.

'Help me look for a cave,' Diego said. We both cautiously searched until I saw raindrops fall.

'It can't be raining!' Diego groaned. 'Today of all days!'

'Let's go,' I said to Diego. 'The sun's going down- we need to look for Manny!'

'Okay,' he agreed, and we both set off yet again, streaking across the sandy beach. But this time, something didn't feel right.

'Stop!' I suddenly whispered to Diego, and we halted.

'What is it?'

'I'm not sure…but…. I don't feel safe here,' I said, lamely.

'I don't either, but if we stay here, then-'

Suddenly, a huge spear attached to a rope came hurtling down from Gutt's ship. I barely had the time to yell, drag him away, or blink an eye.

It hit him.

The spear pierced through his golden body, right through. It slammed in, and I saw it come out through his stomach. Blood poured out, staining his wide underside with red revenge.

My body was weak at the sight, and I felt my legs melt and fall to the ground. I saw something trigger at the top of the ship, and instantly, I got up and sprinted with renewed strength, but I didn't make it far.

I was a distance away from the ship, and I watched as Diego was hauled up slowly, his eyes closed, his mouth unmoving and silence dawned down. Nothing was heard. Horror enveloped me as his blood fell down to the sandy earth like raindrops.

Diego was killed.

This couldn't be happening. No. My whole life was thrown out by Captain Gutt, who'd speared Diego, and hauled him up like a fish of the sea.

With each trickle of blood flowing down, I was torn.


	5. Love's Loss

Captain Gutt, master of the seas, captain of the Sweet Revenge, has returned to kill me.

Or was he?

As he was lifted out of my sight, I heard the cheers and laughter of the haunting pirates. Another spear flew down, and I retreated. But I realized it was a deliberate miss, a miss to tell me to go and hide.

So I sprinted, not far, though. I trembled as I halted, and gave a scared, but withering stare to the ship.

'You can't do this!' I screamed at the ship. 'You won't tear me!' I shook with fear as I choked out words.

'You won't win!' I screamed, my last words choked and strangled.

But inside, I knew I was wrong.

Gutt had won; he'd won in his own way. He didn't come back for me, physically. He came back to tear up my life in pieces.

And by taking away Diego, he had done just that.

A laughter rose amongst the pirates. Then, Gutt's deep growl came.

'Run away, kitty, run away and hide,' he sniggered, and I stared, weak and helpless, one last time at the ship.

And I turned and ran.

It was cowardly and stupid of me, but what was I to do? March onboard the ship and demand Diego back?

An awful thought of that rose in me.

I sprinted on through the forest, tears streaming down, and rain beating down like buckets. How could I face up to Manny, and tell him Diego was dead? And that…it was my fault?

I ran and hid in the shelter of a tree, thunder grumbled in the distance, and a storm was approaching rapidly, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

I laid my head between my paws, and wept mournfully.

Was there any chance of seeing his beautiful face again?

Was there any chance of saving him?

No.

It was too late.

And I was too late to tell him everything.

That I loved him.

But there was one thing to say, one final thing.

I opened my teary eyes and stared at the misty figure of the Sweet Revenge that stood in the distance.

'I'm sorry, Diego.'


	6. Storm Warning

**THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE.**

**Finally.**

**I have not updated in a long time because I had no motivation, and I didn't want to bore you all to death with lame chapters. So here is the new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Ice Age. If I DID, it would be a movie series purely based on the relationship of Diego and Shira. Personally, I'm against the shipping name 'Dira', so I call it 'Shiego'. Sorry.**

**Here goes...**

**By the way...this chapter is very short. Sorry, but I'm typing this on my dumb little iPod with its too smart auto spell check.**

**And I'm going to try update my other unfinished stories.**

**STORM WARNING**

The raindrops seemed to never end.

As I lay with my head between my drenched paws, sobbing relentlessly, I was unaware of the island's sudden change in weather.

"MOVE!" a bellowing voice rumbled, violently. I raised my sodden head to see where this noise was coming from.

And there, far away, I saw Raz bounding into the dense forest, carrying boxes. Flynn followed close behind, carefully balancing a fork in his flipper. Silas was speaking urgently to a large figure of somebody.

Captain Gutt.

I glanced towards the sky at the piercing sound that suddenly occurred. In the distance of the rapid waves, thick clouds were approaching and violent winds were screaming. Blinding lightning flashes struck the ocean and shattering thunder claps erupted with rage.

A storm.

And with a storm this intense, Captain Gutt would normally seek refuge on this island. Not now he won't, I will not allow it. This is my home, my life. I needed to fight him, to fight for what's right, to fight for my love. Even if it costs my life.

With a sudden overpowering urge of justice, I sprinted to the ship as fast as I could.

Bring it on, Captain Gutt. Bring it on.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	7. Captain Gutt

**I'm back again, with a new chapter for SWEET REVENGE! Much longer than the previous chapter because I did it on the computer. Hope you enjoy it.**

**:)**

Lightning flashed brightly, and the thunder grew ever louder. The storm was fast approaching, but I certainly didn't care. Captain Gutt could not get off that ship if I could help it.

Squint caught sight of me first, as I desperately sprinted towards the ship. He dropped the tools he was carrying, and whipped out a sword. In a swift attempt to slice me, he leapt right in my path, but I narrowly avoided him by swerving dangerously.

'Captain Gutt!' he cried out, alerting the ape.

I had hoped Gutt wouldn't have heard the rabbit's annoying voice, but to my despair, he certainly did. Gutt was departing the ship, down the icy ramp. He looked around quickly, looking for what Squint was alerting to.

He was too late to see me.

With all my inner strength, I leapt onto him, side on, and pushed him back onto the ship's deck. He fell onto his back at this sudden move, sliding across the slippery surface. I panted, and my body finally felt the effects of the intense running.

The clouds were darker now, threatening us. I desperately looked around the ship for a glimpse of Diego, but he was nowhere in sight.

A loud crash vibrated the ship. My attention returned to Captain Gutt, who had slammed his sword into the ice ground. I dug my claws into the deck, balancing myself uneasily.

A roar of thunder erupted, and we both glanced upwards to see the storm was setting right upon us, upon this ship.

Gutt glanced behind me, obviously eyeing the ramp of escape. He was fast, and he attempted to leap towards escape, to avoid the crazy storm. I wasn't going to let him do that. Not until I got what I wanted.

I stretched my hind leg and ripped the rope, using my claw. The huge ramp lost balance, and fell, crashing, shattering to the ground.

Gutt pulled back himself before he fell to the demise. Then, he turned towards me, rage and mockery in his cruel eyes.

'Come for a little play, have we?' he inquired, his voice dripping with menace.

My legs suddenly felt like they would give way, hearing his chilling voice. 'Let's set matters straight,' I growled.

He gave a low chuckle.

'Where's Diego?' I demanded, the storm growing louder. A strong wind blew my fur around, and I stood straight, its force giving me unknown strength.

'Let's see, now, why don't we?' Captain Gutt replied, smirking.

He looked upwards at the flying mast, normally where Gupta would fly the flag.

Instead of Gupta being there, I saw the shadows of a body being thrown around by the storm. It was too dark to be able to visibly see it fully, but I could see a black figure of a sabre's body, its neck tied to the wooden mast.

A horrified gasp escaped me, and my legs started to wobble beneath me again.

My Diego, used as a warning against other enemies.

'He would've done nicely for another companion on board,' Gutt continued, taking advantage of my weak state. 'Had he listened,' he added, darkly.

Oh, Diego.

Tears welled in my eyes, but I refused to release them.

'And so, we could've healed him,' Gutt went on, faking pity. 'But he didn't want that, no, he certainly didn't. Now, he's paid the price, and he's happily flying away.'

'You're a feral little monkey,' I snarled, taking position to fight.

'Oh-ho, you have a little piece of attitude there,' Gutt laughed, but took his position to attack, too. 'We'll have to change that.'

'You think you can come and take everything away from me,' I yelled over the raging storm. 'Take away my life, my dignity, my-'

'Lover?' he interrupted, sarcastically. 'That old thing?' he directed up at the mast, casually. 'He didn't care about you. He was only being polite. As everyone normally is towards you.'

Ouch.

'Don't you dare speak to me like that!' I screamed out. 'You don't have the right to direct my life. I do, only me. And now I'm here to get back all that belonged to me.'

'Well,' Gutt replied, examining his claws. 'If you wanted a fight, you could've said so yourself. But even if you did win,' he continued, his expression suddenly looking a lot more evil, 'what would you get?'

Panic seared into me as I thought about the reality of what he said.

'Sure, I'd be dead,' Gutt raved on. 'But...Diego? He's dead as well. Your pride's dead, too. So, without the three major keys in life, you're life would be dead, too.'

'You're not part of my life.'

'Actually, kitty, I'm the most important part of your life,' he spat, enraged, suddenly.

He circled me tauntingly, and I struggled to keep my eye on him with the screams of thunder and blinding lightning strikes appearing everywhere. Merciless rain plummeted down, drenching the ship and disturbing the peace of the sea, triggering angry waves.

'Who rescued your life from death? Who looked after you for five years? Who didn't kill you at first sight?' Gutt yelled, ordering an answer.

I felt a thick rope lash at my hind leg, and I limped. 'You...' I whispered weakly.

Another blow, at my front leg. 'You,' I tried again, a little louder.

'Who accepted you, when your own family didn't even accept you?'

Tears streamed down my face, as terrible memories came.

'Who took you in when you were described as a loner, an outcast of the valley?'

I whimpered, trying to flood away flashbacks of my father, the proud pack leader, banishing me from my home.

A violent strike whipped my face, and I felt blood stream down.

'You,' I weakly coughed out, rasping.

He looked satisfied, and he folded his hairy arms.

My head drooped down, and I stared at the wet puddle on the deck, staring down at my reflection. I couldn't give in this easily. I came to fight; to fight for what's right.

Could I do it?

**Is all hope lost for Shira? When everything she loves is gone?**

**Or is it?**

**Love you, and thanks for the reviews, I love you guys!**


End file.
